


We could be more than friends

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 2, Episode 7. Basically just cute Monty/Miller fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could be more than friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I started shipping Monty and Miller but it definitely happened lmao

            “Hey, you’re a great thief,” Monty said to Miller. “I mean, you managed to steal my heart,” he mumbled, not minding whether or not he heard. Miller grinned and laughed for what seemed like the first time since he had been taken to Mount Weather. He had seen Monty back at camp for about a month now, and had always been watching him from a distance, not wanting to get too close. He had also noticed how frequently Monty was around Jasper, and though he knew that shouldn’t have filled him with envy, it did. Miller didn’t know whether or not he wanted to just be friends with Monty or whether he wanted to kiss him half the time, but recently he had been leaning heavily towards the second option.

            “Yeah, well, you’re pretty good with computers,” Miller said, returning the compliment. Monty smiled, and silently hoped that Jasper didn’t walk in anytime soon. He was glad Jasper was always around, and in a way it made him feel safer, but he also grew tired of Jasper over time. Monty was also annoyed that Jasper always seemed to be chasing after a new girl every month, and whenever that happened, he was ignored and shoved to the side, which was something he knew Miller would never do.

            “Thanks,” Monty responded as he stood up, planning to go get something to eat. Before he could though, Miller pulled him back down on the bed.

            “Nathan, what are you doing?” Monty asked. Seizing the opportunity, Miller pulled Monty in close for a kiss. Monty froze up at first, but eventually just went with it. Miller wrapped his arms around Monty’s waist, wanting him to be as close as possible, and Monty didn’t mind it one bit. Monty softly bit Miller’s lip, pleased when he heard him starting to moan. He pulled away for a second to catch his breath, and realized Jasper had entered the room when he wasn’t looking.

            “I uh, I’m just gonna go now,” Jasper stuttered. Monty waved him away and turned to face Miller, who currently had the biggest grin on his face he had ever seen.

            “Well, that was unexpected,” Monty commented, “but in a good way.”

            “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” Nathan asked in response. Monty blushed and looked at the ground, surprised that the attention was actually on him for once. He tapped his foot nervously as he looked into Miller’s eyes, noticing for the first time just how beautiful they were. He hadn’t had much time to consider his feelings for Miller, but he knew that kissing him definitely felt right. It was like he had finally found home, despite being trapped in Mount Weather. Monty grabbed Miller’s hand and squeezed it tight as he leaned up against him with his lips forming a small grin. Miller started running his fingers through Monty’s hair, and pretty soon Monty had fallen asleep. Miller nudged Monty back awake, realizing that if he didn’t, he would be stuck sitting up for what could be hours with Monty pressing against him.

            “Oh shit did I fall asleep?” Monty asked, already knowing the answer. Miller nodded and Monty layed down, pulling a blanket over himself. A few seconds later he felt Miller pressed up against him with his arms wrapped around him.

            “Goodnight Nathan,” Monty whispered, too tired to speak any louder.

            “Goodnight Monty,” he replied. Monty dozed off a few minutes later, feeling safer now that he had Miller by his side.


End file.
